


Unexpected Guidance: Calling to the Night

by Citizen_Nappa



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Chair Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Foreplay, Height Differences, Letting Them be Happy For Once, Making Love, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Read Chapter Six For Context, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citizen_Nappa/pseuds/Citizen_Nappa
Summary: The odds were stacked against them from the start, forbidding any chance at true happiness. But before they face their fate, they decide to grant themselves one last moment of solace. And find themselves succumbing to their deepest desires.(Note: I plan to eventually turn this into a series of vignettes describing the more pleasant parts of their lives. Look out for that.)
Relationships: The Hunter/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Unexpected Guidance: Calling to the Night

“Would you ever think to love me?”

Silence settled over the Astral Clocktower as two hunters, old and new, stood in the aftermath of what was supposed to be their final dance. Lady Maria looked back at her partner with evident sorrow, finding herself incapable of answering his question even though she knew what she wanted to express.

Of course, she loved him. But what did it matter when this was the last time they would ever see each-other? Despite how unfair it was, they had found love at the precipice of the Hunter’s Nightmare, in the hands of someone they had once considered a mortal enemy.

And it would soon be taken away, just like everything else they’ve ever fought for.

Placing a gloved hand on his right cheek, Maria savoured the embrace of the enigmatic hunter before her. He had lost everything, endured trauma no man should ever experience and by his own admission, had long ago lost the will to live, carrying on only because his connection to the hunt prevented him from passing on the next life. Yet through her actions, he had managed to make peace with himself, to accept his past misdoings and try to atone for them; something she never had the chance nor the strength to do.

Guilt and self-loathing led her to protect the secrets of the Healing Church and the hunters who served them, so as to ensure that they would never escape their well-deserved punishment for their past misdoings, herself included. But as she learned more and more about this outsider, brought into the hunt by factors outside of his control, she began to understand the error of her ways. How many people had been wrongfully condemned for something they were not responsible for, because she had projected her own negative feelings towards her fellow hunters? She understood now that the Nightmare had to come to an end, so the sins of the past do not hang over the hunters of modernity.

But that meant that she had to die. And now all that was left was for her to say goodbye.

She leaned down slightly as she began to close the distance between them, with Zoran soon following her example as they let out quiet, sensual breaths. The two pressed their lips together once again, but this time, there was no sense of urgency; with the two of them choosing to savor what little time they had together. Though it started out tender and comforting, their kiss soon deepened; with Zoran gripping the back of her head while she wrapped her arm around his neck. With her other hand resting on his shoulder, she used the opportunity to swiftly pull of both of her gloves, dropping them to floor before using her free hand to grip the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair.

Zoran’s other hand soon made its way to the clasps of her garb, swiftly undoing them and beginning to trace his hand up her body, eliciting a soft moan from her as they continued their kiss. He then released his hold on her head and attempted to ease the jacket off her shoulders before Maria suddenly broke their kiss and looked back at him with a slight uncertainty.

A lone voice at the back of her mind told her to stop this before it went any further, for their relationship was never supposed to progress this far. Despite herself, she felt as if she were taking advantage of him yet again, even though she knew this was as much his decision as hers. Still, she had to be certain.

“Good Hunter. Is this truly what you desire?” Zoran responded to this by reaching into the inside of her coat and to pulling out the music box that he had gifted her, gently placing it on the table next to them without breaking her gaze.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” He said in response, before asking her a simple question.

“Have you?”

His answer came when her lips descended upon his with greater force then before, the pair letting out muffled moans as their hands roamed over their bodies. As Zoran once again attempted to remove her jacket, she did not stop him, allowing it to fall to the ground. They would allow themselves to indulge; just this once.

Maria’s hands moved to remove the belt strung over his shoulder, an aspect of the hunter’s garb she had never truly understood the purpose off. His jacket soon joined it on the floor, followed by the light armour underneath. As she began unbutton his shirt, she almost immediately noticed a light shade of red on his chest and as she got closer to final button, she observed a multitude of scars and bruises all over his torso; all coming as the result of a single, seemingly-endless night. As she observed his grim markings, her gaze was drawn to a long, fading wound that trailed from his waist to his shoulder, smiling as she recognized it’s origin.

As she gently ran her hand across the mark, she met Zoran’s eyes, who also seemed to recognize the absurdity of their situation.

“A grave misstep, my dear hunter.” She teased him.

“That attack was rubbish and you know it.” He fired back in a playful tone, eliciting a slight snicker from her.

“Perhaps.” She acknowledged as she continued to trail her hand across his chest. “But I don’t regret it for a second...” After she said this, he placed his hand over hers, looking back at her with an almost palpable affection.

“Neither do I...”

The two seemed to be almost entranced as they slowly moved so their bodies were pressed against each other, savoring each other’s touch. Maria felt a desire unlike any other overtake her as she gazed into his vibrant brown eyes, which had seemed completely devoid of light when they had first met. It warmed her heart to see how much he has changed since then, to see that he was finally smiling again. And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, she was happy.

Their faces were only a breath apart now, their lips lightly brushing as the last traces of hesitation faded away.

“I love you…” She sensually whispered to him.

“I know…” He whispered in response before their lips met yet again.

Her hands traced over his bare back, casting all other thoughts from her mind as she relished the intensity of their kiss. Zoran’s hands made their way to the top few buttons of her shirt, which he preceded to undo with a surprising lack of haste. He broke away from her for a brief moment, lightly pecking her on the lips before trailing along her chin and moving his attention to her neck, which he ravished with kisses as he slowly undid the rest of the buttons. Maria’s lightly leaned back her head as several quiet moans escaped her lips, before meeting Zoran’s eyes as he pulled back and began to remove her shirt, slightly shivering as the cold air of the Clocktower came into contact with her bare skin.

He then began to undo her trousers as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, trailing his lips across her pale skin as he descended, with Maria lightly moaning in response. As he began to lower her trousers to the ground, she sat back in her chair, which had somehow reformed itself as she slept, making it easier for him to remove her boots. Tracing his hands along her bare legs, Zoran swiftly removed her undergarments, leaving her completely in the nude except for the covering over her breasts. As he looked up at her expectantly, Maria silently nodded her consent and watched in anticipation as he descended on her inner thighs, gripping the handles of her chair as his mouth came into contact with her womanhood. It wasn’t long until Zoran found his stride, sucking and licking along her labia and clitoris as she leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes as he orally pleasured her.

After a while, he brought himself up so he was on eye-level with her, looking her dead in the eyes as his hand ran along her womanhood, which Maria responded to with a quiet, yet passionate moan. As he continued his sensual massaging, he leaned forward and kissed her yet again, the results of his earlier efforts still lingering on his lips. Not to be undone, he slipped a finger inside of her, a sudden, load moan escaping her lips, which increased in frequency as he added a second finger. At this point she had been all but overwhelmed with pleasure, with the sensation from Zoran’s skilled hands moving her ever closer to the brink.

She threw her head back as she reached her climax, holding onto him as her body was hit by a nerve-racking pleasure. It felt unnatural at first, but soon she was met with euphoria as she was met with the fruits of his labour. Zoran granted her a moment of relief, tracing kisses along her collarbone as she recovered from her release.

“You’ll forgive me, I’m…a bit of a novice at this.” He acknowledged as he met her eyes once again.

“Could’ve fooled me. Do you mean to say that you’ve never done this before?” She inquired, genuinely surprised after the display he had just put on for her.

“Well…” He started, but seemed too embarrassed to finish.

“Well, what?” She asked in slight confusion.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He replied rather ambiguously, which was probably for the best.

“Oh, no matter. You’ve made your desires quite clear. Now allow me to do the same” She said as she began to undo his trousers.

She was soon greeted with the sight of his manhood, who’s tip already glistened with a light substance. Maria rose to her feet, running her hands down Zoran’s chest as she did. She traced her lips across his jaw and neck, ravishing him with small kisses as she lowered his trousers until they fell to his ankles, allowing him to slip out of them with relative ease. As he stood completely bare before her, she looked back at him with an impish smile on her face.

“Have a seat...” She whispered in a sultry voice.

After a brief moment of surprise, Zoran complied with her order, sitting down in her chair as she stood a few paces away.

"Make yourself comfortable, my dear hunter. I have something I wish to share with you..." She said to him, her enticing words commanding his attention.

He watched intently as Maria slowly removed her top and revealed her fully nude form to him, before reaching behind her head and undoing her pony tail, letting her shoulder-length white hair fall free. She then sauntered towards him and stopped just in front of him, the slight height difference between them making it seem as if she towered over him. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips as she took his manhood in her hand and gently began to stroke it, before turning her attention to other parts of his face. Zoran's hands soon left the arm rests of the chair and moved towards her hips, before freezing in surprise as Maria's alluring voice rang out right by his ear. 

"Now, now, don't be hasty. You'll get your chance soon enough. For now, just sit back...relax..." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper as she moved in to gently suck on his earlobe, with Zoran lowering his hands as he succumbed to her worship.

Her lips soon ran along his cheek and neck as she began to lower herself to her knees, kissing along the numerous marks on his chest and not breaking eye-contact with him throughout. He tried his hardest to appear composed as she continued to stroke him, but this facade was soon broken as he let out a surprised groan as she trailed her tongue up his manhood, coming to a stop just at the tip. 

“What’s this? A hunter caught of his guard?” She teased him, softly giggling before she engulfed his manhood with her lips and slowly began to bob her head up and down, eliciting several more groans from him as she took him within her mouth, not breaking his gaze for a moment. She would’ve shied away from this under most circumstances, but it only seemed fair that she grant him the same fulfilment he had her. This moment belonged to the both of them, after all.

After a few minutes, she ceased her efforts and looked up at her lover, a silent understanding passing between them. She stood up and made her way onto his lap while holding on to his shoulders, with Zoran placing his hands on her hips and bringing his manhood tantalizingly close to her entrance. Maria just managed to retain her composure as her hands ran across his back, softly kissing along his jawline and bringing her lips back to his ear.

“Liberate me…”

He slowly began to ease himself into her, inducing a drawn-out moan from Maria as she tightened her hold on his back, allowing them both to grow accustomed to this new sensation. After a brief interlude, he commenced a slow, rhythmic pattern; with Maria encouraging him on with her impassioned moaning as he made love to her. He kissed along her neck before turning her attention to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as his arms ran along her back. Maria did nothing to hide the pleasure she now felt, uttering declarations of love in between her moans. The chair creaked as a result of their activities; her eyes boring into his as she revealed the full extent of her desire for him.

“Zoran…please…” She practically begged him as they both seemed to lose themselves in their lust, seemingly moving as one as their passionate dance grew ever more heated. Soon, Zoran’s groans grew more frequent, seemingly signifying that his own release was fast approaching.

“You are so beautiful…” He whispered to her as he ran his hands along her body, leaning back into the chair as he himself was overwhelmed with pleasure. Maria moved herself up and down on his manhood, fully intent on bringing him to his climax. He placed a hand on her cheek, appearing completely mesmerized as his breathing quickened.

“My…guiding…moonlight…”

He pulled her into a passionate kiss just as he achieved his release, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths as Zoran spilled his seed inside of her. Euphoria settled over the two hunters as they continued their kiss, left completely drained as a result of their passionate exchange. Breaking apart, the two hunters basked in the afterglow of their love-making, panting as their bodies glistened with sweat. After taking a few moments to compose themselves, they were brought back to the reality of their situation.

That this was the last moment they would ever share with each-other.

“I’m sorry, Maria.” He suddenly said.

“For what?” She inquired in a quiet voice.

“You have done so much for me, made it your mission to give me the will to carry on and I actively stifled your efforts. I could’ve ended this anytime I wanted and instead, I prolonged your imprisonment here. All because…because I was afraid of loosing you.” He explained as he lowered his head in apparent shame. A brief silence followed, which lasted up until a soft smile appeared on Maria’s face.

“I’m glad.”

This seemed to catch his attention, for he looked back up at her with an unmistakable surprise on his face.

“I know I should’ve said this sooner, but you saved me too. You’ve let me see just how misguided I had been, how my failure to confront my own past had led to so much unnecessary suffering. That night when we shared that dance, when you bequeathed that box to me, was…it was the happiest day of my life.” He looked back at her in surprise as she softly caressed his cheek, holding back the urge to cry.

“No matter what happens, I want you to know that I treasured every moment that I was with you and that…I love you. More then anything.”

She knew it was unfair, but deep down, they both knew they could not be together. But that didn’t mean they had to face that reality right then and there.

“May I ask one more thing of you, my dear hunter?” She softly asked, to which he responded with a slight nod.

“Stay with me. Just for a little while longer.” As she looked at him then, she could see the longing in his eyes. The eyes of a man in love.

“I can think of nothing better.”

He took the time to pick up his discarded jacket, draping it over their naked bodies as a thin defense against the chill of the clocktower. Maria leaned against his chest and nuzzled her head against his neck, shutting her eyes as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close to him, sharing in his warmth. Zoran reached towards the table and picked up the tiny music box he had gifted her, winding it up and letting its melody echo throughout the clocktower one last time.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was it that originally drew you to me?” She asked him as they finally grew comfortable.

“Your voice.” He answered after a brief silence.

“Really now?” She said in response, a small smile forming on her lips.

“I mean it. Whenever I heard your voice, I always felt like I was safe; as if nothing were wrong in the world. Well that and just about anything you said would have me melting into my boots.” He explained in a hushed tone, causing Maria to softly sigh in response to his words.

“Ever the charmer, are you?” She said in an amused tone, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

“Is that how you see me?” He asked her.

“In your own way, yes. I always looked forward to our meetings, simply because I never got tired of conversing with you. You never failed to bring a smile to my face.”

The two fell silent after that, opting to instead savour what little time they had left together. Despite not wanting it to end, Maria knew that this was so much bigger than them. The Hunter’s Nightmare had to be tamed and the wrongly condemned souls within it had to be freed, while the foundations of the institution that had caused its creation had to be torn asunder. Such was their luck that all of it hinged on them turning their blades on each-other.

“I wish we had met under different circumstances. I really do.” She solemnly expressed as she nuzzled further against him.

“On the contrary, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” He stated in response.

As the soothing melody continued to play, she felt drowsiness begin to overtake her again as she relaxed against Zoran’s frame. It was hardly the most ideal place to share such an intimate moment, but as they slumbered in each other’s arms, they seemed perfectly content; for they had found a brief moment of comfort from the nightmare swirling around them.

And that alone, was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Oh what, you thought I was done? Can't stop, won't stop. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written something like this, so forgive me if it seems a bit amateurish. I did my homework though, I swear.
> 
> On a more serious note, if there are somehow any Swedish, Japanese or Italian speakers in my audience, I need your help translating a hand-full of things for my Civilization project. It's a rather ambitious one and I want it to be as reflective of the cultures presented in it as possible. 
> 
> Also, please don't make me regret posting this.


End file.
